Anju
Anju is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is usually depicted as a caretaker of Cuccos, a chicken-like species that appears in many Zelda games. However, in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, her biggest appearance, she is the owner of the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. Anju is a generally good-natured and courteous person, but can at times be very apologetic. Ironically, although she takes care of Cuccos, she is allergic towards them. In Majora's Mask, she is a childhood friend and the fiancée of Kafei. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Anju (though her name is not given; she is dubbed the "Cucco Lady") plays a very minor role. She resides in Impa's old house in Kakariko Village, although she can usually be found outside, near the pen on the side. She owns seven Cuccos. When Link arrives there, he finds that all her Cuccos have escaped. As a child, Link can help retrieve her seven Cuccos. He can receive a bottle as a reward. If he completes the task again, he is given a Purple Rupee. As an adult, Anju gives Link the Pocket Egg, initiating the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword. After waking up Malon's father, Talon, with the Pocket Cucco that hatches from the egg, Anju offers Link a blue Cucco named Cojiro. Cojiro used to belong to her brother, and Link can use it to awaken him in the Lost Woods. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Anju is the owner of the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. She is engaged to Kafei. However, when Link arrives in Termina, a few days before their wedding, Kafei has mysteriously disappeared without any word. Anju continually worries about him and starts to doubt his love for her. After she receives a letter from Kafei in the afternoon of the First Day, Link can inquire about Kafei by wearing the Kafei's Mask. She asks Link to meet her 11:30 PM in the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen. In the kitchen, Anju asks Link deliver a letter to Kafei for her. Link delivers the letter and eventually finds Kafei, who explains his situation. Link promises Kafei to give Anju the treasured Pendant of Memories, a sign that Kafei will meet Anju on the Third Day. She is relieved and awaits Kafei. On the night of the Third Day, Kafei meets Anju in person in the Stock Pot Inn. If Link helped Kafei get the Sun's Mask, which had been stolen, back from Sakon's Hideout, Anju and Kafei will exchange their wedding masks and vows. Link, being their witness, receives the Couple's Mask. They then await the destruction of Termina together. If Link fails to complete the quest before he defeats Majora, Anju and Kafei's wedding ceremony will be shown without Kafei after the credits. If Link does everything right, the two will be seen married. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Anju appears in Hyrule Town, where she again loses her Cuccos, and it is up to Link to find them. If Link retrieves all of her Cuccos within a time limit, she will give him Rupees and Mysterious Shells as rewards. For each game Link completes, the game will be harder. If Link finds all her Cuccos, she will give him a Piece of Heart. Other appearances Animal Crossing Anju makes a small cameo appearance in Animal Crossing. Players can purchase her shirt and wear it. Kafei's shirt is also available for purchase. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:Bombers' Notebook